


Pillow

by TheLostLibran



Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pillow Talk, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostLibran/pseuds/TheLostLibran
Summary: They are just two boys sleeping next to each other lost in the stars in the sky.And in the twinkle of each other's eyes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945984
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 6 prompt- Pillow
> 
> Of course I had to write a dialogue-only flashback of a delightful camp evening (not in the snow, yes) our favourite people enjoy.
> 
> A clarification- Each story is set one month after the previous one. There will be a few exceptions, just like this one.

'Alright, why are we doing this again?'

'Because it's a nice thing to do?'

'Are you asking or telling, Potter?'

'We are doing this, Draco, because Luna always wanted to do this with her friends.'

'Yes, Granger, I know that. I don't understand why half the population of Hogwarts is here, lying down with us.'

'You mean why are you here.'

'Potter!'

'Honestly, Draco, how can you still be surprised after everything?'

'Oh hello, Blaise, come up for air finally?'

'More like I pushed him off me because he doesn't know his own weight.'

'Dean doesn't either. But usually I don't complain.'

'Shut up, Seamus! Or I'll tell them why you don't mind.'

\----------

'Is this some kind of regular Gryffindor bonding thing or something?'

'You're becoming slow, Pans. This is a total Hufflepuff move.'

'I'm a Puff, Daphne and I've been told I pack a powerful uppercut.'

'So, Hannah, does this mean your house has finally accepted that Slytherins and evil are not synonymous?'

'Look who's talking, Ron!'

'It's interesting though. Hufflepuffs are always considered to be kind to the point of being selfless and yet, they took the longest time to come around. Ravenclaws were fine by the end of the second month.'

'Trust Hermione to know all the irrelevant facts too.'

'You never know when you'd need what, Ginny.'

'Yes, when each house has made their peace with Slytherins is going to save my life tomorrow.'

'It's probably a lingering side effect from the war. We had to make do with what we had and we needed everything we could get our hands on. If it were anything other than information Hermione stressed over, she would have been called an obsessive compulsive.'

'That was quite an observation, Lovegood.'

'Thank you, Millie.'

'101 reasons why Luna is a total Ravenclaw.'

'Anthony and I second that, Daphne.'

'I can speak for myself, Hannah!'

'Blaise and I too.'

'Draco and I third that.'

'Thirding doesn't exist, Potter.'

'Who knew people could start arguments while stargazing?'

'That's because not everybody is a nature lover like you, Anthony.'

'You don't exactly have to love something, Ron, to appreciate its beauty. Affection only adds depth to admiration, it doesn't sustain it.'

'Here's to enigmatic Ravenclaws and their eccentric minds.'

'Thank you.'

'Thanks!'

\----------

'It's scary, how much sense Luna makes sometimes.'

'She always does, Hermione. It's scary when we realise that, though.'

'Well said, Harry.'

\----------

'Are you seeing what I'm seeing?'

'Of course, Ron. Now get the camera and your broom out.'

'Careful!'

'I know how to climb a broom, thanks. Just steer me in the proper direction so that I can capture everyone.'

\----------

'This feels so surreal, this hilltop, the stars, everyone sleeping happily around the bonfire. It's the first thing new in a long time that doesn't make me panic.'

'I'm pretty sure that they all feel the same, 'Mione honey.'

'Look at them, Ron. They are not even aware that they are sleeping in the grass! And they are supposed to be the entitled and spoiled Slytherins!'

'We can embarrass them later. We've immortalised this moment after all.'

'Tease.'

'Yes, God, tease. You don't have to pinch me for that 'Mione!'

'I didn't, Ron.'

'Sharing a dorm with Seamus and me didn't teach you that you need to revise your definition of discreet?'

'No, because discreet is something you two are not. We know who each of you brought in and how many times.'

'Well, I was talking more about us being snoopy and nosy.'

'Anyway, Dean, looks like we two aren't the only ones who foiled Ron and Hermione's plans. Draco and Harry are awake too.'

'Doesn't count for much. Honestly, they don't look like they are even aware of us floating over here.'

'It's Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, 'Mione. What did you expect?'

'Not Draco burying his head in Harry's neck for sure.'

'If I didn't know better Dean, I'd think you were being purposefully jealous, riling me up.'

'Then I'm glad you know that I'm a sucker for necking.'

'We don't want the details, guys. I'd quite like to be interested when 'Mione and I take that step.'

'Quiet boys, here comes Harry's stag.'

\----------

'What are y'all doing up there?'

'The same thing you are doing down there.'

'Pillow talk with Draco?'

'Pillow talk with 'Mione, Dean and Seamus.'

'Your camera is also a part of that talk?'

'Obviously.'

\----------

'We'll be late to class, Potter. Remove your leg from above mine.'

'For someone who complains so much, Draco, you sure are cuddling closer.'

'I'm not.'

'You literally have your hands around me.'

'That's because I can't keep them anywhere else.'

'Can't or won't?'

'Shut up, Potter.'

\----------

'What?'

'Never thought I'd find someone's morning face adorable.'

'Well, you know me. Harry Potter, the exception to impossibilities.'

'I hate morning breath, though. So get off me now!'

**Author's Note:**

> All the inconsistencies and loose ends will eventually be tied up. Bear with me.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
